


the future belongs to those who believe (in the beauty of their dreams)

by troubledpancakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lucid Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledpancakes/pseuds/troubledpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is injured and dreams of a future with Clarke-- and their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the future belongs to those who believe (in the beauty of their dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt by [evehhr](http://evehrr.tumblr.com) on tumblr: "Can someone please write a Bellarke fanfic where Bellamy is injured and hallucinates a life with Clarke and their son/daughter, like that episode from Smallville where Lex almost dies and dreams a whole life with Lana?"
> 
> Hope this lives up to your expectations.

There was a bright flash of light. Bellamy's ears were humming and he felt himself stagger backwards. Everything above him was spinning and a throbbing pain surfaced behind his eyes, vision blurring until, finally,  _everything went dark._

* * *

Bellamy felt a pressure on his chest as body was trampled all over by little cold hands and feet. He opened his eyes warily to see a little girl sitting on top of him, all wide-eyed and curly hair sticking out in every direction. She was missing her two front teeth and her steely-blue eyes pierced into him. 

"Daddy, mama says if you don't get your butt out of bed for breakfast, that  _I_  get to eat all your pancakes."

"What?" Bellamy was rubbing his eyes, not understanding what was happening.  _Daddy?_

The little girl started shaking him. "So, you have my permission to stay here as long as you want."

Bellamy quirked an eyebrow. "Oh do I?"

"Mhm, I'm five now, daddy. I gotta eat a lot of pancakes."

Dazed, Bellamy's eyes floated around the room until meeting the fiercely familiar blue eyes again. "Yeah, okay. Tell mama it'll be five minutes."

She let out a small pout and crossed her arms against her chest.

 _"Willa!_ " 

Bellamy's pulse quickened as the little girl scrambled off his chest and scurried out the door.  _He knew that voice._  

Once free of the weight on his chest, he was able to sit up and take in his surroundings. There were wooden walls, like a cabin. The furniture all looked handmade, but there was a familiar, polished feel to the room. He carefully peeled back the covers and set his feet on the  _carpeted_  floor. Bellamy wiggled his toes against the plush flooring before standing and he ran his fingers through his hair as he noticed the walls were covered in canvassed paintings: landscapes, people, colors. 

His heart was pounding now.  _Where was he, what happened?_

He crept out the door and found a small hallway. Following the smell of breakfast cooking, he headed towards a bright room on the right hand side of the hall. His mouth dropped when he saw her. her back was to him, but Bellamy knew it was her. Long blonde waves cascading down between her shoulder blades and the soft curvy shape of her body were undeniably  _hers._

"Clarke?" 

It slipped out before he knew he had said it and she turned around, and those blue eyes, the same blue eyes that had just been staring at him minutes beforehand in a different form, beamed at him.

"It's about time you got up." She laughed. Bellamy managed to smile back, letting out a forced laugh. But he was in disbelief. 

She was older now, not  _old,_ but different, an air to her that he couldn't put his finger on. She had stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his chest, looking up at him as she held a plate in the other hand. 

"Good-morning," she add softly and reached up to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

Bellamy's eyes shot open as his nerves ignited. She pulled away and all he could do was stand there frozen, his lips still slightly puckered from the action. Clarke continued on moving about the kitchen area, setting the plate on the table behind him and flitting back to the  _stove?_  

Something hurtled past his feet and Bellamy tried not to step on the energetic bundle. She threw a look over her shoulder before she turned the corner and Bellamy now saw more clearly that her face was covered in freckles,  _his freckles._  He swallowed thickly. 

"Willa! Slow down, please!" Clarke called to the girl:  _her daughter?_

"But mom, Princess Raven has to defeat the two-headed panther to save Princess Octavia from being eaten!"

Clarke laughed. "I'm sure Princess Octavia will survive through breakfast, can you please wash your hands and take a seat?"

Willa slunk back through the kitchen, carrying a makeshift doll under her arm and hopped up on a step stool in front of a sink with  _running water?_ Bellamy's mind was still moving at a hundred miles an hour. He watched as a small stream trickled from the faucet and Willa ran her hands under it quickly before wiping her hands on her shirt and scampering up into her seat. 

"Bell, can you help me with the plates?"

"What, oh!" Bellamy tore his eyes away from the girl and back to his partner, to _Clarke_ who had a pitcher in one hand and another plate in the other. She tilted her head toward the shelf and Bellamy tripped slightly as he rushed to grab a small stack, following Clarke over to the table. 

Finally, they were all sitting at the table, even Princess Raven had a chair, and Bellamy held a fork loosely in his hand as he pushed around small cut-up pieces of pancake. Willa was chattering about Princess Octavia and Princess Raven's adventures and how they'd faced all kinds of scary monsters together and they were going to live happily ever after together. 

"That's wonderful, Willa." Clarke indulged, before looking up at Bellamy, a smile dancing across her lips. "The council is meeting today at noon, I told Willa she could go and play at Jasper and Monty's while we were gone." 

Bellamy found himself nodded, as though he was comprehending the situation. 

"And Willa." She turned back to her daughter. "Remember what I told you about climbing trees. If you're going to do it, make sure someone is watching." She sighed. "Sometimes you are  _so_  your father's daughter." 

Bellamy choked on the piece of pancake he had mustered up enough motivation to eat, forking clattering back onto the plate. 

Clarke cocked her head, a confused look spread across her face. "You okay?"

Bellamy coughed. "Ah, ehm, yeah." 

Bellamy was quiet the rest of the meal, reeling with events. He looked at the window and saw Jasper and Monty sauntering up through the courtyard, Jasper draped across Monty's back.

"There's Jasper," Bellamy said, almost like a question.

Willa perked up in her seat. "Yay!" She looked over at Clarke, who nodded, and she slid out of the chair and dashed out of the room. Bellamy heard a door open and another familiar voice.

"Big W! You ready to go blow some stuff up?" Bellamy laughed to himself, remembering all to well the shenanigans those two had gotten themselves into. 

"Bye mama! Bye daddy!" Willa squealed as Jasper scooped her up, spinning her around upside down. 

Clarke smiled and waved out the window at the boys and relaxed back into her chair. 

"Lexa is coming before the council today to go over the terms of the new trading contract, and Landen is coming from the sea with a small troop to trade. The camp should be quite busy the next few days." 

Bellamy was staring again. "How long have we been together, now?"

Clarke scoffed. "Your memory that bad already, old man?"

Bellamy laughed. "No, I guess I'm just trying to remember what things used to be like." 

"Yeah, seven years goes back awfully quick, doesn't it?"

 _Seven years. They'd been together seven years._ Suddenly his brain registered the weight on his left hand and looked down and saw a simple metal band on his ring finger.  _They were_ married.  _How had things changed_ so _much._

"Things are pretty good then, huh?" Bellamy offered.

Clarke's features were soft, trying to read him. "Yeah, Bell, they're pretty good." She stood up from the table and gathered hers and Willa's plates before crossing back to the sink, running a hand along Bellamy's chest as she passed behind him. He reached up, fingers just brushing against hers before they were gone. 

"Let me help." He stood up and gathered the remaining dishes from the table and found a place beside her at the counter. She leaned over and bumped him slightly, a mischievous smirk dancing on her lips. Bellamy dipped his fingers into the soapy water and flicked it at her playfully. 

_Everything felt okay, everything felt right._

* * *

They crossed the courtyard together (he noticed they weren't at the drop ship or the Ark), shoulder to shoulder as they approached a large tent. Miller stood outside and reached out to clap Bellamy on the back as they entered.

Once inside, Bellamy saw the large round table in the middle of the tent and several familiar faces lingering around. Raven was there, Wick close by her side; Miller had ducked inside, Harper, too. His eyes scanned for any sign of Jaha, Kane, or even Abby at no avail.

"Have a seat everyone." Clarke's voice rang out. She had taken her place at the table and Bellamy moved to the spot beside her.

The six of them sat leaving only four empty spaces at the table. The was a scuffle outside and soon Lexa appeared, Indra at her side. Clarke nodded at Lexa, who made her way to the empty seat beside Raven and joined the council. A few minutes later, a face Bellamy did not recognize joined the table. Landen, Clarke had said, and his second completed the table. 

"Welcome." Clarke motioned towards the newcomers.

Clarke began the meeting with a short discussion with Lexa on boundary negotiations, and they decided that for now they were fine but next season they would need to be redrafted to do allow for better irritation on croplands for her village. They moved on to discussions of Camp Jaha, and Bellamy realized that that must have been why he didn't see Jaha, or Kane, or Abby: they lived in a separate camp now. 

Harper was in charge of trade negotiations, so Clarke sat back and watched and listened as Landen and Harper discussed fish populations and weather patterns for the upcoming season.

Bellamy felt something move against his leg and he noticed Clarke had set her hand on his thigh, her thumb stroking him idly. Bellamy couldn't help but smile to himself, it all felt so natural, _normal_ even.

The council meeting took most of the day, each person discussing their respective department, if you will. Raven and Wick discussed communications and technological developments. Miller reported on the new training regime and patrol shifts. The lieutenant asked if he had anything to add and Bellamy just shook his head and said, "I think you covered it." Miller scowled a little bit, but Bellamy ignored it. 

It was nearly dark when they finished and Clarke wandered off to speak with Lexa and Indra alone before showing them their quarters as Miller and Harper escorted Landen and his second, who he learned was named Malia, to their quarters for the evening. 

As he reached the outside, he saw that a large bonfire had been started in the middle of camp. A tradition for council meeting days, he'd overheard a woman he didn't recognize tell a child. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he stood in the middle of the courtyard, across the way he saw Willa swinging between Monty and Jasper, laughing loudly. He felt small hands snake around his waist and there was warmth pressed into his back, Clarke had nuzzled her face into his jacket. 

Bellamy reached down and placed his hands over hers, her skin warm to the touch. 

"Let's go home," she murmured into his back, and Bellamy laughed, pulling at one hand, turning both of them so they were facing each other in their embrace. Her fingers were clasped behind him and she leaned back, looking up at him with sleepy eyes. 

_How many times had he thought about holding Clarke like this? About touching her, breathing her in?_

All Bellamy could think was _this is good, this is right._

He brought his hand to her face, cupping it gently, the other remained on her waist. Clarke turned her face into his palm as she closed her eyes and she hummed against him.

"I told Willa she could stay at Jasper and Monty's tonight, something about building a new castle for Princess Octavia." Clarke kissed his hand. Sparks ignited and his heart screamed. "So, we have the house to ourselves tonight." 

Bellamy slowly brought his other hand to her face, and Clarke released her hands and brought them to hang on his wrists in the small space between them. She tugged down and brought his face close to hers, until their lips were pressed together and it felt like home. 

Breaking away, Clarke slid her arm around Bellamy's waist and guided them towards their cabin. Bellamy slung his arm over her shoulder, tucking her close to his side as they walked.

Back inside, Bellamy stoked the fire in the hearth to heat up their humble abode and found his way back to the bedroom where Clarke had just pulled her shirt up over her head. Heat surfaced in Bellamy, all of his senses going into overdrive at the sight in front of him. She was all soft curves and scarred skin, but _god_ did he want her. He didn't realize until this moment how much he'd grown to  _need_  Clarke, in every sense of the word. 

She flashed a smile at him as her hands moved to the clasp on her pants, moving agonizingly slow. She worked her hands against the tight fabric as she shimmied them down her lean legs, carefully stepping out of them as she sashayed her way over to Bellamy in only her undergarments.

"Bell, you've been awfully quiet today. Is everything okay?" Her fingers traced patterns on his chest as his breathing became more irregular.

"Nah," he breathed. "Just been thinking a lot today."

"Oh?" She walked her fingers up until they carded in his dark curls. "Thinking about what?"

"You... us." he leaned forward, their faces just centimeters apart. "How much I need you."

"Show me." She pressed a hot kiss to his jaw and Bellamy snapped to, grabbing underneath her and lifting her up, Clarke instinctively wrapped her legs around him as they crashed together, a fury of heavy breaths, open mouths and arousal. 

* * *

When they were finished, Bellamy flopped back against the bed as Clarke folded herself against his side, their body covered in a layer of sweat and still humming with pleasure. Suddenly Bellamy felt a sharp behind behind his eyes and a loud ringing noise began to echo in his ears. 

_Bellamy._

His body was being jerked and shaken.

_Bellamy!_

The voice was louder and he opened his eyes, bright light causing him to squint.

_Come back to me._

The voice was a whisper this time and he pulled himself up slightly. He saw a tangled mess of blonde hair buried in bloody hands kneeling beside him. 

"Clarke?" He croaked.

"Oh my god, Bellamy," she half-sobbed. Her hand was resting on his chest and Bellamy brought his to me hers. "I thought I'd lost you." 

"You can't get rid of me that easily, princess." He laughed, wincing at the pain that jolted through his body. She smiled, her bright blue eyes shining through the tears.

"I just don't think I could handle losing any one else I care about."

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me." 

_It was just a dream. But it was good, it was right._

"We're going to be okay, Clarke. We're going to be okay."

They sat like that for a few more minutes, holding each others hand while they waited for Octavia to bring back Jackson and Abby and a stretcher. 

"Yeah, I believe so." She nodded.

He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

_That's the beauty of dreams though, all you have to do is believe._

**Author's Note:**

> [100% bellarke trash 100% of the time](http://nathenmiller.tumblr.com)


End file.
